


prettiest nuisance

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CHeerleader!Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, kinda unrequited love?, suna x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: u r a hardcore simp for suna but he ignores tf out of you. he's like, "I'm not interested, pls go away"
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	prettiest nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a hc/prompt made by @animatedrapture on tumblr. i turned it into a fic but all credit goes to her :)

The stands were filled with Inarizaki students –marching band, orchestra, and cheerleading team included– making their cheers reverberate all over the gym.

The thrill in the atmosphere was almost palpable.

Atsumu’s eyes raked the over the stands, choosing to ignore the squealing group of fangirls, and just focusing on the most familiar faces. Until something caught his attention.

It so happened that Suna was just walking by, the setter instantly gripping his shoulder and forcing him to stand next to him.

“Damn Suna, check it, that girl in the cheerleading team is hot.”

Suna followed Atsumu’s stare, his eyes landing on you.

Wearing your cheerleading uniform, you stood with a radiant smile, your hands resting on your hips, and the red pom-poms shaking every time you moved around.

On the outside, Suna remained impassive. But on the inside? he felt as if he were having a war flashback.

_“Suna-kun!”_

_He saw you skip down the hall and towards him, a scowl automatically appearing on his face._

_You stopped in front of him, a fascinated look in your eyes. “Good job at last week’s game! Oh, you’re such a good middle blocker!”_

_ He answered with a tired sigh, it was way to early for your ridiculous comments. _

_“Ne, Suna-kun,” you whispered, inching closer to him. “Spike me next time, daddy.”_

_He groaned internally. Why couldn’t you be a Miya twins fangirl? Why did it have to be him?_

_You laughed when you saw his scowl deepening._

_ He had no idea of how much you enjoyed annoying him. _

Suna was brought back to reality when he felt a hand clapping him on the back.

“I should ask for her number, dontcha think sunarin?” Atsumu’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

Somehow, hearing the setter’s words irked him, making him speak before thinking twice.

“She doesn’t like you.“

He had never wanted to take back his words so badly, but the harm was already done.

"The fuck you mean? Of course she likes me!” Atsumu pointed at you with his finger. “She’s a cheerleader for our team!”

A snarky smile made its way to Suna’s lips. “Sorry to break it to you, but she has a crush on me.”

Atsumu was left astounded, finding Suna’s comment oddly interesting while it bruised his ego at the same time.

Inarizaki won the match, no surprise. And after collecting your stuff, you made your way towards Suna, not missing the opportunity to tease him.

He saw you from a mile away and mentally prepared himself for whatever you were going to say to him.

You sported an elated grin, your hands clasped behind your back. “You were so good today, Suna-kun! Congrats on the win!”

To his surprise, you didn’t even give him enough time to shift his impassive face into a scowl, strutting off as your short cheerleader skirt swayed behind you.

As much as it pained him to admit it, he was not letting Atsumu get his hands on you.

\- - - - -

It had been a few days after the game and Atsumu still had Suna’s words fresh in his mind. He spent the entire weekend thinking them over and over until he came to a verdict.

Suna was lying.

Because there’s no way someone as pretty as you would be crushing on him, right? Not on the expresionless middle blocker. Nope. It didn’t even make any sense.

Suna, observant as always, noticed the setter staring at him the entire practice. He brushed it off and continued with his own thing. He was bending down to fetch his water bottle when he heard him.

“Ah, Kita-san! Yer quite familiar with the cheer team, yea?”

Suna’s ears perked up.

_ What was Atsumu’s pea-sized brain thinking!? _

Atsumu felt quite proud of himself for tying the loose ends. Kita _had_ to know you, he was the captain after all.

Said captain looked confused but nodded, not understanding where Atsumu words were coming from.

“Ya know that girl with h/c hair? I think she has e/c eyes also, like, _this_ tall?” he gestured with his hands as he described you.

Suna’s glare didn’t go unnoticed by Atsumu, whose grin widened when he saw Kita nodding in affirmation.

“That’s l/n y/n, same year as you. Top of her class too,” suddenly, the aura around Kita became threatening. “She’s a smart girl.”

_ Oh, right.  _ Atsumu thought. _L/n y/n, one of Inarizaki’s top students. Your name was always on the highest rankings in both class and school._

Yeah, Suna must be lying because there’s no way a pretty and _smart_ , top of her class girl like you had a crush on him.

Suna wasn’t doing any better. He almost choked on his water when he compared Kito-san’s version of you against the version he knew.

_“Suna-kun!” you came up to him with a mischievous glint in your eyes._

_He glared at you, knowing that, by the way the apples of your cheeks flushed pink, it was going to be a bad one._

_“Why don’t you be the iceberg and I’ll be the Titanic ship?” you said with a straight face, your voice lowering to a whisper. “So I can go down on you.”_

_That had to be the most disgusting yet amusing joke he had ever heard._

_How and where the hell did you get the guts to say those things to him!?_

_ His usual deadpanned expression faltered slightly, wanting to laugh so badly but he wouldn’t give you the satisfaction. So even if he was dying to laugh, he only rolled his eyes. _

_ You finally started laughing, taking out the hand you had been hiding behind your back, and placing a jelly fruit stick on his desk. You waved him goodbye with a dashing smile and walked away. _

_ Suna absolutely hated the way his heart seemed to skip against his chest, the words ‘you’re so annoying’ burning in his mouth. _

\- - - - -

Atsumu nudged Suna, “Oi, yer girlfriend’s coming here.”

He immediately looked towards the direction Atsumu had pointed, and indeed there you were. Walking from the bleachers towards them.

Inarizaki’s game was about to start and it shouldn’t have been a surprise to see you there.

Suna flipped him off and looked away as he answered, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

He watched you from the corner of his eye as he drank from his water bottle. Your steps halted in front of Kita, your face all serious as you listened intently to whatever he was saying.

_ What could you possibly be talking about with Kita-san?  _ Suna thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw you smile and Kita reciprocating the gesture.

_ Huh? _

Atsumu saw his chance and took it eagerly, walking to where you and Kita were. His classic confident demeanor made you raise an eyebrow.

“Hey, doll. I’m Miya Atsumu, nice to meet ya,” he flaunted a cocky smirk, especially because he knew Suna was watching.

“L/n-san, this is our team’s setter,” Kita introduced you.

With a smile and a hand-shake, you greeted him, earning a grin from the setter.

“Why don’t ya give me yer number? I want to take you out,” Atsumu casually asked.

Suna was still listening, waiting expectantly –just as the other two males next to you– for your answer.

Your head tilted to the side, pondering the offer but you ended up scrunching up your face.

“Nah, I don’t want your fangirls after me,” with a shake of your head, you turned him down. Grinning back at Atsumu and the teasing tone evident in your voice.

Atsumu visibly deflated at your reply. “Just give me yer number then, let’s be friends.”

It was your turn to be stunned. Your stare became calculating, intimidating even, and that was when both second years suddenly understood how Kita and you were acquainted.

“Talk to me again next time and I might consider it,” you said with a genuine smile, so genuine it almost knocked Atsumu off his feet.

Atsumu smiled back at you with a nod and remembered why he even came near you, “By the way, Suna mentioned ya have a crush on ‘im, that true?”

You were caught off guard, he had made his question sound so innocent. Did Suna really mention you to his teammate?

“Did he now?” you say, finally looking at him from behind Atsumu and Kita.

Suna was fuming, ready to rip Atsumu’s head once he got a hold on him.

“That’s none of your business, Atsumu,” Kita sighed with an apologetic look towards you.

You giggled, brushing off the situation. Bowing before Kita, you started to take your leave. “Thank you, Kita-senpai, I’ll relay the message to them!”

You waved at them, and then at Suna, goodbye. A satisfied smirk being the last thing he saw before you finally turned your back to him.

He growled under his breath because all he could focus on was the stupidly annoying, top of her class, pretty girl that was crushing on him.

And whom he might be feeling something for as well.


End file.
